User blog:Ninjaman165/A conversation between Dante and Evron 1
It was a cool, winter evening in the Realm of the Ninja. Flurries of cotton-like snow descended from the sky in a gentle manner, and the star of Orion prepared for another slumber, its light cast upon the land in an orange and purplish hue. The proud kingdom stood tall as always, with the gargantuan mountains loomed in the distance. The ground was as white as the puffy clouds that billowed overhead, covered in thick, and plushy snow. The microscopic, crystal flakes that lied within the frozen liquid sparkled and dazzled in the sunlight. It was always a rather peaceful and quiet time around this time of year for the Yakzua, the only real audible noise being that of a subtle wind that whispered sweet nothings across the land. It was a, "hushed silence", as some would say. '' ''While the majority of the people of this realm were all snuggled up inside the kingdom's walls, there were two souls that chose to remain outside, and watch the sunset instead. Sat atop on of the higher points of the mountains, were Dante and Evron. The two would always come up here in the evenings to watch the sun fall, especially during winter season. In fact, all four ninjas would usually watch it together, but both Ubel and Daeva had decided to take a raincheck this time, and were off somewhere within the kingdom.That was fine, as it had been a long time since neither Dante nor Evron got to just hang out together without anyone else around. Of course, even though Evron himself would never admit such, he did enjoy these moments, as few and far in-between as they were. So there he and Dante were, just watching a magnificent star say farewell until the break of morning, with only a few brief words uttered here and there between them. "Dante." Evron suddenly muttered. "Hmm?" Dante responded, never taking his eyes off the view. Evron turned to look at him, "Why did you never tell me about how Dad abused you so much?" He asked. His red eyes held a tinge of concern within them. Dante took his eyes away from the sunset to stare back at Evron, his expression being one of surprise for the latter suddenly asking something like that. He could tell that Evron was expecting a really good answer to his question, but with how sudden that he springed such a question on Dante, the former was fumbling in his mind about what exactly to come up with. Dante took his eyes away from his brother and stared down at his feet. "I didn't think that it would be something that you would've wanted to know about." He said. Evron raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? You actually believed that I wouldn't have wanted to know that my BROTHER was getting beaten within an inch of his life everday? Are you seriously that dense, Dante? I mean, come on man, don't give me that bullshit." Evron retorted harshly. Dante looked at Evron in confusion, "How am I in any way lying to you? What difference would it have made if I did tell you, Daeva, or Ubel about it, huh? What could the three of you have actually done to stop it?" Dante threw back. "I don't know, but we would've at least figured something out, and maybe even got some help. But instead, you kept this shit from us for years, Dante! Do you understand how that makes me feel?" Evron responded with growing frustration. "Just what exactly aren't you getting, Evron? Do you not see how bringing up that horrifying part of my life makes ME feel?!" Dante exclaimed with glowing green eyes. Evron remained silent and turned away, shaking his head. Dante managed to calm himself down some, and gazed down at his shaking hands. "Dad didn't just beat me, okay? He pummled me mercilessly for hours on end, making sure that my bones were broken, pieces of my flesh were stripped away, and that I could barely move, let alone breathe. It was...It was almost like he... Enjoyed breaking me. He relished in seeing me cry out for help and gasp desperately for whatever oxygen my punctured lungs could take in. Those were without a doubt, the worst moments in my entire life, and they still haunt me to this day. To think that your own father, whom you tried to bond with, look up to, and ultimately give the benefit of the doubt to... Would do something that cruel to his own child, I..." Dante's voice broke, causing his words to trail off into nothingness. He took in a deep, albeit shaky breath, held it for a few moments, before dispelling it out from his lungs. Dante glanced over at Evron, whom was now staring right back at him with a look of newfound empathy and trepidation. "That's why I didn't tell any of you guys about it for so long, because I knew that if I did, and Dad somehow found out... He would do the same to all of you that he did to me. I just... I couldn't bare the thought of my own siblings going through that, and knowing that it would've been my fault. It would've been my fault if he had hurt any of you, and I just couldn't live with myself if he... If he..." Dante's voice became thick, his throat tightened, and his eyes welled. He chewed on his bottom lip and blinked rapidly, his chin quivering. The air around the two ninjas was quiet enough to where they could both hear the droplets of tears pattering into the snow. Evron placed a hand on Dante's shoulder, "Don't do that to yourself, alright? It's okay, I understand now, and I'm not mad anymore." He said in a soft, comforting voice. Dante wiped the tears away on his sleeve and slowly shook his head, just trying to hold them in. "I've made so many mistakes, Evron, with all of you. I wasn't there when I should've been, and I let you all down so many times." He muttered, his voice heavy. "And neither me, Daeva, nor Ubel hold that against you, Dante. We don't care about any of that shit; you're here now, and that's all that really matters in my book." Evron responded. He positioned his face so that he'd be looking right into Dante's eyes when he said this. "You are an amazing brother, don't ever forget that." Dante allowed for a miniscule smile to slip, and he pulled Evron in for a firm and warm embrace. "I love you, big bro." Evron said muffled through Dante's shirt. "I love you too, always." Dante murmured. They soon pulled away and bumped fists with one another, and watched as Orion finally set behind the horizon, filling the night sky with billions of dazzling stars and galaxies alike. "Wanna go mess with Daeva?" Evron offered. Dante laughed, "You bet." He said, and with that, the two ninjas leapt off the moutain peak and shot through the sky, back towards the kingdom. As this day comes to an end, a new one will soon be upon the Realm of the Ninja. Category:Blog posts